1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a connector that prevents backlash between male and female housings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-166046 discloses a waterproof connector configured to prevent backlash between male and female housings. The male housing accommodates male terminals and is shaped to include a receptacle in which tip parts of the male terminals are located. The female housing is shaped such that a cover is formed around a terminal accommodating portion for accommodating female terminals. Further, a packing is fit on the outer periphery of a base end side of the terminal accommodating portion of the female housing and a front wall is fit and retained on the front surface of the terminal accommodating portion.
The male and female housings are configured such that the terminal accommodating portion of the female housing is fit into the receptacle of the mating male housing while the cover is fit outside the receptacle. The male and female terminals are connected when the male and female housings are connected properly, and sealing is provided between the two housings by the packing being resiliently compressed between the terminal accommodating portion and the receptacle.
A backlash preventing structure includes a backlash preventing rib and a fitting groove. The backlash preventing rib has a chevron-shaped cross-section and is formed on the outer peripheral surface of the front wall member to extend in a front-back direction. The fitting groove has a trapezoidal cross-section narrower than the backlash preventing rib and is formed on the inner peripheral surface of the receptacle of the male housing. Backlash is prevented by opposite skirt portions of the backlash preventing rib and opening edges of the fitting groove squeezing each other.
In the above conventional technique, backlash between the male and female housings is prevented by the backlash preventing structure set between the male housing and the front wall fit on the female housing, i.e. prevented via another member. Thus, considering the presence of a clearance between the female housing and the front wall, backlash between the male and female housings may be insufficiently prevented and, eventually, it may not be possible to suppress fine sliding abrasion between the male and female terminal fittings sufficiently.
A connector disclosed by this specification is completed based on the above situation and reliably prevents backlash between male and female housings.